


The Abduction of Persephone / the Resolution of Hades

by MaerqwathShadowsoul



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Ancient Greece, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Legends, Origin Myths, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaerqwathShadowsoul/pseuds/MaerqwathShadowsoul
Summary: To Hades & Persephone.





	The Abduction of Persephone / the Resolution of Hades

A Mysterious Voice: "Goddesses of the Earth, Demeter and Persephone were calmly walking on the morning dew blessed fields of harvestable wheat, when the clothes of heavens unexpectedly turned charcoal grey. Dark red stormclouds arose to greet the king of the underworld, creating a crack into the ground through lightning, a passage for Hades and his elite riders of fatality."

 

And in that instant, the hard work of the farmers  
was entirely thwarted, the grain frozen, blackened,  
the sacred law broken, Demeter would curse the lands,  
let the earth's growth, fertility and nourishment begone,  
for it's dear daughter, Persephone, has been abducted  
with an adamant promise – she would never be harmed. 

 

A Mysterious Voice: "In the ensuing chaos of those events, with dark lightning striking the cold earth, and terrifying tremors tearing down tall trees, Demeter could not see the faces of the abductors, who boldly rode the chariots of dim black from and to the Underworld, but she had her suspicions. One of them must be Hades. None else would dare to attempt something of the like, nor had a reason to. Hades had been secretly courting Persephone for a long time prior to the abduction. Through an exchange of letters delivered by a loyal black–eyed raven, including shadowy and private meetings in a disclosed place. She knew his schemes all too well, yet had to prove herself right in the matter."

 

Concealing was the weird and animalistic mask,  
ominous were the macabre; ivory black chariots,  
the horses neighed not, dead before the given task,  
o' dwellers of Tartarus, fallen and insane patriots.

 

And so the Earth became barren; callous and bleak,  
just like her drifting thoughts and heart about to break,  
Demeter stood on the verge between Winter and Spring,  
guiding the primal forces, she was not there to sing  
with birds falling down from the sky and livestock decaying,  
her will of doom became swift; unjust and maddening.

 

A Mysterious Voice: "Many harsh months later — after the day of abduction — Demeter rushed in through the golden doors of the Temple of Mount Olympus. She was disoriented, crying without an end."

 

Demeter: "Zeus, I demand you to take action! My daughter must be retrieved, or the Earth shall suffer the consequences. My wrath is to be merciless; fruitless and hopeless — a certain death to the mortals — should you not find out, who has abducted her. I was with her at the time when it happened, but we got separated during the bedlam. If you did not see anything up from the heavens, then maybe restful Helios did through the sun's eyes. Do not dare to turn me down at a time like this! Listen to reason and love, for my tears have already become ponds soon to be lakes. Will you not help me search for her, and the answers to who truly holds her a prisoner? I swear it was Hades, and that he has undoubtedly seduced my fair Persephone, and tricked her to become his wife and queen of the Underworld, yet I cannot prove my claim. Or is this the will of the Fates? It must not be so..."

 

A Mysterious Voice: "Sadly, there never were any tricks, only mutual love, for Hades and Persephone enjoyed of each other's company, though not at first or with the hideous mask on. Zeus had witnessed the rise of Hades, and knew that he held her 'captive' in his stygian realm, yet he chose not to reveal this information to Demeter until the end. Only a handful few had seen Hades since the beginning (or ever for that matter) of the new order of the gods, when the Three Brothers initially divided the Heaven, the Sea and the Earth's Depths. Thus, with his ceremonial mask on to add further confusion and dread, yet revealing a part of his identity, Hades knew that he could easily carry out the deed during daylight's reign. Then he had to hope she (Persephone) could be convinced to stay, and speak openly against her mother, Demeter, once the time would be right."

 

They would meet in darkest reaches of the earth,  
Zeus, Demeter, Hades and Persephone, to settle  
the score when Persephone, the new queen of death  
decided to let go off her mother, showing true mettle. 

 

Crown the Elysium's queen,  
learn to cherish the darkness  
beyond royally and eternally,  
forsake all forms of sadness,  
where the soulless dead  
wander in their afterwake,  
there in the caress of Styx  
Charon the Collector rows.

 

A Mysterious Voice: "Is it eerie that he would choose the flowers of Spring, and then crown her regally with joys of death and flesh? So it was once woven, and destined to be. Fate. It decrees, reaches and concerns all, yet none may escape it. Not in this world. So it was once told, when they (the Moirai) were born to see.. beyond the veil of existence. Red of hope joins black of despair – never looking back. Somber love shall bloom evermore."


End file.
